Fanfiction
by Allyselle
Summary: Algo está distrayendo a las alumnas de Hogwarts. Cuando el profesor Malfoy decide hacerse cargo del problema, Harry le ayudará sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces un perturbador mundo se revelará ante ellos. Y todo viene con una pregunta, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre el Fanfiction?


**Disclaimer:** Harry y Draco se pertenecen entre ellos. Ah, ¿no era así? Ya saben, todo pertenece a Joanne, yo sólo los tomo prestados en mis ratos libres.

 **Notas de la autora:** ni cómo empezar a dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado estos meses. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. No he podido responder a todos los reviews debido a algunos problemas personales y con la página (como se habrán dado cuenta), pero sepan que de verdad valoro que se tomen el tiempo para dejar su impresión sobre mis historias. Me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de las dificultades y los contratiempos.

En mi fic anterior dije que estaba trabajando en un longfic, pero no es este. Esta es una historia corta que surgió de la pregunta, ¿qué dirían Harry y Draco sobre el fanfiction? Jajaja. Recuerdo haber leído algo así hace tiempo y esta es mi versión. Espero que la disfruten. Sólo una pequeña aclaratoria: para fines de esta historia, Harry nunca fue auror. Viajó durante algunos años y este es su segundo curso enseñando en Hogwarts, así que los hechos ocurren en el 2006. Ahora sí.

Dari Hope, Sarah Lilian Potter, IlianaJG, DianitaBlack, Pan Arcoiris, Cielo BL, Andrea López, Perla Rmz, Cheza lly, MassielSSM, Lucifernia del sur, Nanis Kpop Star y Tlacuilo1, esto es para ustedes.

* * *

 **Fanfiction**

Harry Potter sostenía su mentón con la mano en un gesto de profundo y autentico aburrimiento. Parpadeaba cada vez más despacio mientras se esforzaba por leer las palabras del pergamino que yacía frente a él. Miró hacia el resto de rollos en la silla contigua y reprimió un bostezo. Esa era la peor parte de ser profesor, definitivamente. Metros y metros de pergaminos que decían básicamente lo mismo. Aunque algunos le asombraban con lo incoherentes y repetitivos que resultaban. Remojó su pluma, tachando unas líneas y agregando una nota al margen para explicarle a Eleanor Peackle que los gorros rojos no se combaten arrojándoles mayonesa.

La vieja puerta chilló, precediendo a dos hombres que parecían enzarzados en un intenso debate.

-…haz caso a lo que digo, no debe ser nada –dijo el primero, que tenía el cabello oscuro y cargaba una pila de pergaminos, algunos con manchas de tierra.

-¡Puedo sentir la magia emanando de él! ¡Esos chiquillos revoltosos los usan para ocultar algo!

-Sólo es…

-Por enésima vez, no es sólo un objeto corriente –se empecinó, echándose hacia atrás la coleta de cabello rubio platino.

-Bueno, aquí tienes al experto. Pregúntale –ambos hombres se giraron hacia él, uno con expresión de disculpa y el otro con los ojos grises brillando, expectantes.

-¿Pasó algo interesante, chicos? –cuestionó a su vez, dejando la pluma en el tintero. Ni siquiera podía fingir que le importaba ponerse al día calificando.

-Al parecer, Draco ha detectado la presencia de ciertos objetos que distraen a sus alumnos.

-¡Dijiste que también sucedió en tu clase! –acusó, lanzando una mirada retadora hacia el chico, que ya tomaba asiento en la silla más próxima.

-No pasó a mayores, sólo les pedí que se concentraran y seguí con mi clase.

-Debes imponerte, Longbottom.

-Creo que sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Malfoy –Neville dirigió una mirada exasperada a Harry, buscando ayuda.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Potter? ¿No has pillado a tus alumnos distraídos con objetos de dudosa índole? –el chico se esforzó por no sonreír ante la aparente seriedad con que habían sido expuestas las interrogantes.

-Honestamente… No, Malfoy. Los alumnos no tienen tiempo para distraerse en mis clases –dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Por el rabillo del ojo notó la risa ahogada de Neville, en el momento en que Draco inflaba el pecho y daba un paso más.

-¡En las mías tampoco! ¡Esto es una anomalía y hay que corregirla lo más pronto posible!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –accedió, alzando las manos, conciliador- ¿de qué objetos hablamos exactamente?

-Dame un momento, confisqué algunos –informó, empezando a registrar en su portafolio sin fondos. Harry observó a Neville, esperando que le dijera que era una broma orquestada entre ambos, pero su amigo sólo le devolvió una mirada que decía claramente "sí, así de loco está"- aquí tienes, la evidencia del delito –proclamó, dejando frente a él tres fajos de pergamino.

-Son pergaminos.

-Oh, dulce Merlín. No sabía que tenías un doctorado honoris causa en obviedad –dijo, arrastrando las palabras- por supuesto que son pergaminos. No necesitaba de tu pericia y conocimientos especializados para…

-…y están en blanco –interrumpió, revisándolos.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-Te dije que no era nada –apuntó Neville, que tampoco parecía interesado en revisar la torre de asignaciones que tenía frente a él.

-¡Está hechizado para que nadie pueda verlo! Intenté algunos encantamientos, pero no funcionó. Creí que nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras podría anular los hechizos, pero hasta ahora sólo ha señalado lo…

-Draco tiene razón, Neville –constató, interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez. Después de tantos años de poseer el mapa del merodeador, había aprendido a identificar las vibraciones mágicas propias de ese hechizo y los tres pergaminos frente a él también las poseían- esconden algo.

-¡Te lo dije! Probé con _Revelio_ y…

-Los contra hechizos generales no funcionan en estos casos. Fueron hechos de tal forma que sólo las palabras adecuadas revelarán su contenido. Y es prácticamente imposible adivinarlas.

-¿Ni siquiera tú? –el tono de Draco descendió un par de decibeles, lucía decepcionado. Seguramente ya hasta había decidido la cantidad de puntos que restaría a los alumnos que osaban distraerse con eso en sus clases. Para su mala suerte, sin pruebas no hay crimen.

-Me conmueve tu fe en mí, Draco –exclamó, llevándose una mano al corazón y ganándose una mirada de odio- pero no, ni siquiera yo puedo anular algo así.

-Esos chiquillos insolentes… ¿cómo se supone que les enseñe a hacer correctamente una poción agudizadora de ingenio si ellos están mirando hacia su entrepierna para leer lo que sea que ocultan esos pergaminos? –Harry rió por lo bajo, disfrutando de la frustración de su compañero de trabajo.

-Tal vez yo no esté especializado en este tipo de hechizos, pero tengo un contacto muy calificado en el área. Alguien capaz de anular los encantamientos más intrincados.

-Hablas de Granger, ¿verdad? –dijo sin dudar.

-Por supuesto que hablo de Hermione –corroboró- ¿crees que esconden algo interesante, turbulento o remotamente peligroso para los alumnos? –Malfoy hizo una mueca, considerándolo un poco.

-Creo que es un elemento que perturba el desarrollo óptimo de mi labor docente.

-Eso es suficiente para mí –determinó Harry, ordenando los pergaminos- se los enviaré esta noche. Pero recuerda que hablamos de la subsecretaria del ministro. Podría responder en dos días o en dos semanas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Granger es importante –dijo, dando un manotazo desinteresado- tú cumple enviándoselos. Estoy seguro de que asignaré varias semanas de castigos cuando ella revele lo que ocultan.

* * *

Harry agitó la varita, reuniendo todos los pergaminos que sus estudiantes habían dejado en las mesas. Un segundo movimiento y todos desaparecieron, siendo trasladados a su oficina. _Genial, más pergaminos que no me interesa revisar,_ pensó.

-¡Te aseguro que era ella! –chilló una vocecita fuera del aula.

-Debes estar equivocada… ¿qué estaría haciendo ella aquí?

-No me equivoco, tengo todos los cromos con su retrato. Era ella. Además, sabes que es amiga del profesor Potter.

-Sí, pero él debe estar dando clase, ¿no?

-Señoritas –dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta de improviso y haciendo saltar en su sitio a las dos chicas. Eran de Hufflepuff, de cuarto o quinto. Tendía a confundir a los alumnos de esos años.

-Profesor Potter –saludó la de la vocecita aguda.

-No pude evitar escucharlas, ¿de quién estaban hablando?

-De la subsecretaria Granger, señor. Estoy segura de que la vi pasar mientras estaba en clase –Harry sonrió, a pesar que siempre le contrariaba ser llamado "señor". Si Hermione andaba por ahí, quizás Ron también.

-Ya veo. Bueno, chicas, no las entretengo más. Que tengan linda tarde –ambas lo despidieron murmurando "buenas tardes" y "adiós", pero él ya se encaminaba hacia su oficina.

Tal como lo esperaba, al empujar la pesada puerta de roble, la habitación no estaba vacía. Sentada pasando las páginas de un libro –probablemente de legislación mágica- estaba su mejor amiga.

-¡Hermione! ¡No me avisaste que venías!

-Es porque no planeaba hacerlo, Harry –admitió con una sonrisa de disculpa, dejando el libro en el escritorio e incorporándose para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algo oficial?

-No exactamente –replicó tras un suspiro.

-Vamos, Hermione. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ron está bien?

-Sí, Ron está como siempre. Lavándoles el cerebro a los niños para que compren los productos más caros –resopló, arreglándose el flequillo.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?

-Me pediste un favor la semana pasada, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¡Ah! ¿Pudiste revelar su contenido? –Hermione se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose la túnica, aunque esta parecía inmaculada como siempre.

-Ayer tuve suerte revirtiéndolos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era? ¿Una nueva versión del mapa del merodeador? –sugirió con una sonrisa que solo fue correspondida a medias.

-En realidad, no. Es algo un poco más sencillo y a la vez complejo de explicar.

-Hermione, empezaré a pensar lo peor de mis alumnos. ¿Qué hay en los pergaminos?

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? –Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero la condujo hasta la pequeña salita que precedía a su dormitorio- ¿tienes otra clase hoy?

-No, ya cumplí con mi horario.

-Perfecto –la chica se sentó frente a él, enlazando las manos en su regazo.

-¿Quieres té o algo?

-No, así estoy bien.

-Sabes que me gustan las series de suspenso, pero no es quiera vivir en una –comentó con una media sonrisa, acomodándose de lado en el sofá.

-Lo siento, estoy tratando de… ordenar mis ideas. No quiero confundirte.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas a hablar y yo te digo si estoy confundido o no?

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el _"Fanfiction"_? –Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotando más sus indomables mechones oscuros.

-No, creo que no.

-Por supuesto que no –ladeó la cabeza, pero Hermione no lo estaba viendo directamente. Los ojos castaños estaban clavados en la alfombra marroquí que cubría la estancia.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Lo que imaginas.

-¿Qué? Estás empezando a ser confusa, Hermione –su amiga se mordisqueó el labio inferior, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba sometida a grandes dosis de ansiedad.

- _Fanfiction_ es un término que significa literalmente "ficción de fans". Abarca un espectro bastante amplio, pero en síntesis es lo mismo. Historias creadas por… fans –hizo el gesto de comillas para remarcar la última palabra- ya sea tomando como base libros, películas o personajes famosos.

-Historias… ¿cómo cuentos o novelas?

-¡Exactamente! Aunque no son textos oficiales, sólo son creados como forma de entretenimiento.

-Creo que lo entiendo. Pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con los pergaminos que te envié?

-Todavía no llego a eso –advirtió, torciendo el gesto- igual que con las novelas, hay distintos géneros. Policial, romántico, entre otros. Pero en el mundo del _Fanfiction_ , hay un género en particular que es bastante popular. Se llama slash o yaoi, dependiendo de la cultura. ¿Tampoco reconoces estos términos?

-¿Debería? –Hermione apartó la mirada, negando. Parecía sofocada a medida que avanzaba en su explicación.

-No, sólo… me cercioraba.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres decir que los pergaminos que te envié son… Fanfiction del genero sla… slash? –preguntó pausadamente, tratando de no confundirse con las palabras.

-Así es.

-Ah. Draco estará muy decepcionado. Quizás esperaba que fueran sobre tráfico de tareas o algo así –comentó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Aun no termino, Harry. El slash se refiere a… relaciones homosexuales. Los protagonistas de estas historias son… dos hombres, que comparten una relación romántica o sexual –el chico parpadeó, incorporándose a medias en su lugar. Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrosadas- y como te dije al principio, estas historias incluyen a personajes famosos.

-¿Cómo Gwendolyn Morgan? Ya sabes, la jugadora de quidditch –aclaró, ante la mirada desconcertada de su amiga.

-Como tú mismo, Harry… -murmuró. Él se echó a reír.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. ¿Quién querría escribir slash sobre mí? –Harry, que había esperado que ella se riera con el comentario, empezó a sentir que algo iba mal cuando la vio tragar saliva.

-Harry, por algo estaban leyéndolas durante la clase de Malfoy.

-Bueno, si sus clases son como las de Snape, no puedes culpar a los chicos –Hermione suspiró y masajeó su sien.

-Me lo estás poniendo difícil.

-Es que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas –se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Las historias son sobre ustedes, Harry.

-¿Sobre los profesores de Hogwarts? –se extrañó. ¿Quién querría leer algo sobre la profesora Trelawney? Él sintió escalofríos solo de imaginarlo.

-Siento que estás siendo obtuso a propósito –acusó, apretando los puños.

-Eres tú quien no me está explicando bien –contradijo con un mohín.

-Las historias son sobre ti y Malfoy. Siendo pareja. Son historias románticas y… eróticas sobre ustedes.

Harry realmente agradecía no haber estado comiendo cuando ella le dijo eso, de lo contrario habría muerto por asfixia en ese preciso momento.

-¿Y tú… tú… tú las leíste? –preguntó unos quince minutos después con un hilo de voz.

-¿De qué otra forma lo sabría? Estoy aliviada de no habérselas dado a algún Inefable para que se encargara de los hechizos.

-Pero… pero… pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te explique por qué un grupo de adolescentes cree que haces buena pareja con Malfoy? ¡Yo no lo sé todo, Harry! –exclamó irritada.

-Yo… él… ¿cómo? –balbuceó, atravesando la sala de lado a lado.

-Supongo que no es tan… descabellado. Quiero decir… ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho. Son hombres jóvenes, atractivos e inteligentes… -Harry se detuvo a media habitación, girándose hacia su amiga.

-¿Crees que Draco es atractivo e inteligente? –inquirió, alzando las cejas.

-Creo que cualquier cosa que diga a partir de ahora, será errónea. Tú me pediste que revelara los pergaminos y lo hice. Lo que decidas hacer con esa información, es decisión tuya –se desligó, extrayendo los pergaminos de su pequeño bolso y dejándolos en el sillón- me voy. Tengo una reunión con el ministro en media hora.

-Hermione, lo siento. Sólo estoy… jodidamente sorprendido. Y avergonzado. Si hubiera sospechado lo que era, jamás te habría pedido que… -dejó inconcluso, aunque el final de la frase era obvio.

-Lo sé, Harry.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Le dirás a Malfoy? –cuestionó, colgándose del hombro su bolsito.

-Por supuesto. El día que quiera causarle un ataque cardiaco –por primera vez, Hermione rió- supongo que les daré un vistazo.

-Con prudencia, Harry. Hay partes un poco… subidas de tono –el chico sintió que empalidecía, algo que fue confirmado por la mirada compasiva de su amiga.

-Gracias y… sería grandioso si Ron jamás se entera de esto –Hermione sonrió.

-Descuida, queda entre nosotros.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego –despidió a la chica con un abrazo y cerró la puerta con algo de temor.

Los pergaminos, que a primera vista parecían algo tan mundano e inofensivo, de pronto se habían tornado en objetos amenazantes. Sabía que no era prudente leerlos. Pero qué demonios, él era Harry Potter, la prudencia nunca había encabezado la lista de sus virtudes y no empezaría a hacerlo ese día.

* * *

 _Las sogas mágicas estaban totalmente tensas, dejando marcas rosadas en la piel blanca. Harry acarició las muñecas de su amante, distrayéndolo del dolor con un beso húmedo y cálido en su cuello. La respiración de Draco era tortuosa, ansiaba la liberación, perderse en el éxtasis que solo el hombre sobre él podría darle._

 _El moreno descendió por la exquisita espalda pálida, marcando un sendero arbitrario con sus besos, degustando la magnífica piel. Draco estaba tan caliente que cada toque lo quemaba, aceleraba sus sentidos y lo hacía desear unirse a él. Lo deseaba como el primer día. Quería perderse entre esos muslos de seda y deleitarse con la acústica de sus gemidos. Tocaría cada rincón, se aprovecharía de los puntos débiles de su Slytherin favorito y se perdería sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus caricias._

 _Harry se incorporó, admirando por segundos completos la espalda sudada, los puntos rosa donde había sido más insistente. Alzó las caderas de Draco, dejándolo de rodillas. Todo en él gritaba pecado, descontrol y sensualidad. La espalda arqueada. La erección sonrosada colgando. La deliciosa unión entre sus nalgas que sería su perdición en cuestión de minutos. También lo necesitaba. Era un tormento verlo por los pasillos y fingir que no eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo. Cada día era más difícil pretender amistad cuando lo amaba tan fervientemente que dolía._

 _Se llevó dos dedos a la boca, prácticamente estaba salivando por la visión tan perfecta e incitante del rubio. Enterró ambos dedos de una vez, sin molestarse en ser amable. Draco se sacudió y gimió roncamente debajo de él._

 _-¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser impaciente, bebé? –cuestionó con voz contenida._

 _-Perdón… perdón, papi…_

 _-Así me gusta –aceleró sus movimientos, comiéndose la imagen de sus dedos desapareciendo en ese lugar tan prohibido y apetitoso- ¿qué necesitas, cariño?_

 _-Tu polla dentro de mí –susurró, con respiros entrecortados._

 _-Esa boca, Dragón –reprendió, alzando la mano libre y dándole una sonora nalgada, sus dedos aun moviéndose dentro del apretado canal de su amante._

 _-Te necesito tanto…_

 _-No te voy a tocar hasta el final, bebé –advirtió, sacando los dedos para preparar su miembro- quiero que te corras junto a mí. Ya sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces. ¿Estás listo para mí?_

 _Pero no esperó una confirmación, sino que sostuvo las delgadas caderas y observó ávidamente como su polla dilataba la estrecha entrada, arrancando un gemido de doloroso placer al rubio. Era avasallador y estaba al límite. No podría jugar durante mucho tiempo. Y contradiciendo su advertencia anterior, llevó la mano hacia adelante, acariciando el hinchado miembro de Draco y…_

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –Harry pegó un exagerado brinco en su lugar y tiró el pergamino al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –prácticamente escupió. ¿Por qué había tanta saliva en su boca?

-Uh. Perdón, Potty. No sabía que eras tan asustadizo –dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja. Un momento… ¡Draco! Harry estiró el brazo, inclinándose para recoger el pergamino. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de una anomalía. Cierta parte de su cuerpo no era del tamaño que debería…- estás muy raro –se levantó con un respingo, apretujando el pergamino; y agradecido, por primera vez en su vida, de las túnicas amplias que debía usar.

-Sólo estaba… esto es… nada.

-Es apabullante la elocuencia que te cargas, Potter.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que… que… que hacer que molestarme? –Draco zapateó varias veces con su calzado carísimo y ladeó la cabeza.

-No te escuchaba balbucear tanto desde nuestros días de escuela. O desde… -sacudió la cabeza- ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿Debería pasar algo?

-¿Qué leías?

-Nada importante.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en mostrarme? –Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No había sentido el rostro tan caliente desde la última vez que se resfrió.

-Es privado.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Nuestro profesor estrella tiene secretos escabrosos? –cuestionó con un tinte burlón.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy –la sonrisa del aludido desapareció, al tiempo que cuadraba los hombros.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

-¿No acabas de hacer lo mismo conmigo?

-Ese no es el punto –Draco dio un suspiro exasperado y entrecerró los ojos- un momento… ¿eso que tienes ahí son los pergaminos que confisqué?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Creo que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Ahora que lo pienso, escuché a unos estudiantes cuchichear sobre que habían visto a la subsecretaria Granger.

-Deben ser chismes de pasillo –se empeñó, luchando por lucir desenfadado- si hubiera estado por aquí, me habría saludado.

-¿Sabes qué creo, Potter? Que no deberías tratar de engañar a alguien que sabe preparar Veritaserum. Y que además tiene acceso a tu comida. Sí, eso suena como una mala idea para mí.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –inquirió, en guardia ante cualquier movimiento sorpresivo.

-Ese es uno de los pergaminos que te di.

-Todos los pergaminos lucen iguales –Harry ni siquiera notó en qué momento sacó la varita, pero de pronto sintió el pergamino escaparse de entre sus dedos y volar hacia Draco. Maldita magia no verbal- ¡dame eso!

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que era uno de esos! –Pero antes de que pudiera leer una sola frase, el Gryffindor ya había recuperado el objeto- ¡Harry!

-No puedo dejar que lo leas. No sin… advertirte –tragó grueso, sabiendo la conversación incomoda que tendría a continuación.

-¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?

-Este… ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre el _Fanfiction_?

* * *

Harry sintió que su mundo se iluminaba cuando tomó el último pergamino del montón. Llevaba horas sentado tras su escritorio y por momentos parecía que la torre de papel jamás disminuiría. Revisó metódicamente las cuatro partes del examen, notando que Lucile Brown se había esforzado mucho esa vez. Colocó la calificación máxima, agregando un "¡excelente trabajo!" y dejó reposar la pluma en el tintero. Fue entonces cuando volvió a pensar en Draco. Después de la atropellada explicación y las exigencias del hombre por leer los pergaminos, no habían vuelto a cruzarse. El Slytherin ni siquiera había llegado a cenar al gran comedor. No sabía si debía preocuparse. Técnicamente no era su culpa, sino de los autores de esas extravagantes historias. Tal vez su única culpa era haber pensado en ocultárselo. Eso era. Draco no podía molestarse con él por eso. Entonces pensó en lo que había podido leer… era halagador y un poco escalofriante descubrir que sus alumnas pensaban en él de esa forma. Y emparejándolo con Draco, además. ¿Cuántas jóvenes habrían leído eso? ¿Cuántas historias más habría? ¿Quién las escribía? Hubiera seguido generando interrogantes, pero en ese instante las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron de color y arrojaron un trozo de pergamino. Se apresuró a ir por él, reconociendo de inmediato la elegante caligrafía.

 _Sala de los menesteres. Ahora._

Suspiró varias veces mientras tomaba la capa, recorría los pasillos y llegaba al séptimo piso. Sabiéndose culpable de solo un 10% del problema, caminó tres veces frente a la porción de ladrillos y esperó hasta que una conocida puerta blanca apareció. Dentro el ambiente era como el de una vieja mansión, con una chimenea enorme y muebles imponentes. Draco estaba en un sillón individual, con la espalda tiesa y cara de pocos amigos. Frente a él, en la mesita de café, estaba el mapa del merodeador y los tres fajos de pergaminos con las indecentes historias sobre ambos.

-Será más fácil conversar si puedo verte –dijo finalmente, sin mayor inflexión en la voz.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras verme –admitió, mientras se quitaba la capa- es tarde.

-No iba a poder dormir si no discutíamos esto cuanto antes.

-No creo que haya nada que discutir –desestimó, doblando la capa con parsimonia.

-¿No? ¿Así que no crees que estos pergaminos sean un problema?

-Son cosas de niños, Draco.

-¡Es sobre nosotros y nuestra vida privada! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora que sabes qué clase de cosas piensan sobre ti?

-Son historias.

-Es vergonzoso –Harry entrecerró los ojos, dejando en paz la capa.

-¿Te avergüenza que piensen que hacemos buena pareja?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso –negó de inmediato, haciendo un puchero hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Además, si les dices que sabes sobre el contenido de esos pergaminos, estoy seguro que serán ellos quienes estarán avergonzados.

-¡Y deberían estarlo! ¿Qué clase de entretenimiento es eso? ¡En nuestros días no pasaban esas cosas! –Harry se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el sofá. Si algo había meditado durante la cena, fue que no le daría mayor importancia a esos pergaminos. Había sido un shock tremendo leerlos, pero no merecían pasar a mayores. Quedaría como una divertida anécdota privada y ya.

-En nuestros días no había ningún profesor que valiera la pena, Draco. Tal vez Lockhart, aunque el tipo era un fanfarrón.

-Lupin también tenía lo suyo –dijo, con un gesto desinteresado.

-OH POR MERLÍN.

-Vamos, me has escuchado decir cosas peores –Harry rió bajito, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Vas a castigarlos?

-Sería admitir que leí esas… historias tan obscenas.

-No deberías amargarte por esto. Sólo es el trabajo de chicas con mucha imaginación y tiempo libre.

-¡Dices eso porque a ti… a ti te pintan como un dios griego encarnación de la virilidad mientras que yo parezco un débil afeminado! –Harry había reído muy fuerte en su vida, pero nunca a tal grado de sentir que prácticamente "escupía la risa". No obstante, Draco lo miraba con tanto odio que sus ojos plata parecían dos navajas a punto de lacerarlo.

-Ah… me duele el estómago…

-¡Sabes que es cierto! Te describen como un adonis con músculos de acero, el sueño húmedo de cualquiera. ¿Y yo? ¡Yo soy el pálido y flacucho tipo que se rinde a tus encantos! –el chico rompió a reír de nuevo, en especial por la expresión de afrenta del Slytherin.

-Dios, Draco, me estás matando –dijo entre risas.

-Imbécil.

-Oye, no la tomes conmigo –solicitó, alzando las manos- yo no les pedí que escribieran eso.

-Es ridículo. Inconcebible. Inverosímil. ¡No hay ni una sola posibilidad de que en esta vida yo te llame "mi leoncito" y te mire con ojos de cordero! –Harry se rindió a un nuevo ataque de risa, sintiendo lagrimillas escaparse de sus ojos. Le costaba mirar a Draco y cuando sentía que podría calmarse, el puchero en los labios del chico lo hacía volver a reír sin control.

-Te concedo eso, fue demasiado cursi esa parte. Aunque yo me sentí tentado a empezar a llamarte "Dragoncito" –las blancas mejillas se cubrieron con un furioso rubor en cuestión de segundos, alentando la risa del moreno.

-Inténtalo y será lo último que digas.

-¿En serio, Draco? –inquirió lo más seriamente que pudo- ¿vas a atentar contra tu papi? –apenas terminó de decirlo cuando soltó una carcajada que fue sucedida por muchas más.

-Me alegra que la estés pasando tan bien, Potter –gruñó.

-Es que a veces realmente me sorprende como trabaja esa cabecita tuya –admitió, limpiándose las lágrimas- creí que estarías preocupado porque los alumnos averiguaran lo nuestro, pero lo que te molesta es que te vean como el sumiso en la intimidad.

-¡Es que…! ¡¿Cómo se atreven esas chiquillas insolentes?!

-Dejaré que me domines la próxima vez si eso apacigua tu ego –ofreció.

-¿Lo harías?

-Ven aquí, no hemos tenido un momento a solas en todo el día –Draco resopló, pero su irritación era tan creíble como las dietas de Ron Weasley.

-No hemos terminado de hablar de esto –advirtió, mientras empujaba una de sus piernas para sentarse entre ellas.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Harry… -llamó un momento después, ladeando la cabeza sobre su pecho para mirar su perfil- ¿crees que lo sepan?

-¿Sobre nosotros?

-Ajá.

-Hemos sido muy cuidadosos. Tú siempre vienes cuando el camino está despejado y yo uso la capa. Estoy seguro de que nadie nos ha seguido, nunca.

-¿Entonces por qué escribieron eso? –el timbre de Draco había descendido mucho, casi convirtiéndose en un susurro. Harry suspiró hondo, llenándose de la fragancia inconfundible del chico y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de responder.

-Creo que sólo fue casualidad. Bien podrían haberte emparejado con Neville.

-¿Longbottom y yo? –preguntó con una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que nunca lo consideraste –bromeó, apretando el abrazo.

-Tampoco consideré estar contigo. Sólo pasó.

-Vaya forma de romper mi corazón, Draco –el Slytherin rió, relajándose entre sus brazos.

-Eso no quiere decir que no esté feliz de que haya pasado.

-Y ahora lo armas de nuevo –su pareja suspiró, buscando una de sus manos para enlazar sus dedos.

-Espero que tengas razón y no lo sepan de verdad. No quiero que tengamos problemas.

-El final de curso se acerca, Draco.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que es tiempo de dejar de escondernos. Al menos fuera del colegio –el chico suspiró de nuevo y le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Eso también lo sé.

-Tal vez sea más sencillo de lo que esperamos. Hermione dijo que la idea de tú y yo juntos no era tan "descabellada".

-Imposible.

-Claro que sí. Incluso dijo que somos jóvenes, atractivos e inteligentes.

-¡No!

-Te lo juro, casi se lo digo ahí mismo de la impresión –Draco rió quedo, sacudiendo la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Nada cambiará aquí el siguiente curso, ¿lo sabes? No vamos a exponernos. Nada de besos en los corredores o miraditas en el gran comedor –indicó.

-Entendido.

-Quedémonos aquí esta noche –Harry sonrió. Tendría que levantarse muy temprano para volver a sus habitaciones, pero no le importaba si podía dormir con Draco entre sus brazos.

-De acuerdo. Ya no me dijiste, ¿vas a castigar a tus estudiantes?

-Lo decidiré luego.

-¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?

-Se me fueron las ganas de hablar –el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Sólo quieres que te abrace por el resto de la noche?

-De hecho, mencionaste algo sobre yo dominando la próxima vez –insinuó, moviéndose sugerentemente sobre él.

-¿Vas a cobrártelo ahora? –cuestionó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Así que hablabas en serio?

-Total y absolutamente en serio –Draco ladeó el rostro, señal inequívoca de lo que quería. Harry siguió besándolo, lamiendo y succionando esa perfecta piel pálida. En eso habían acertado las alocadas escritoras de _Fanfiction_.

-No lo necesito –dijo entonces, en un tono que sólo empleaba en momentos como ese- no me interesa qué lugar ocupo, mientras sea contigo.

-Demonios, Draco –exhaló sin aliento, alargando una mano para ocuparse de los botones de la costosa túnica de su chico.

-En algo tenían razón esas historias, Harry. Te deseo como el primer día –el Gryffindor gimió, tanto por el contacto con la suave piel como por el efecto hipnotizante de las palabras del rubio.

-Tenían razón en otra cosa –afirmó a su vez- te amo tan fervientemente que duele –Draco jadeó, retorciéndose sobre él y frotando el culo justo sobre su erección.

-Y yo a ti, Harry. Te amo, mi idiota cara rajada.

Harry rió, aunque esa vez la risa no duró mucho. Después de todo, tenía algo más importante entre manos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** no puedo negarlo, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. En especial la reacción de Draco. Parece que las chicas de Hogwarts eran del team Harry top, jajaja. También fue mi primera vez escribiendo un intento de lemon. Usualmente mantengo mis historias bastante rosa, pero quería escandalizar un poco a los chicos. Ya ustedes dirán que tal me fue con eso. Espero que les haya gustado este one shot.

El longfic del que hablé sigue en proceso. No quiero apresurarme con eso, estoy por empezar con mi tesis -hurra, eh- y preferiría publicar cuando ya lo esté terminando. Si las cosas siguen como van, sería a mediados de este mes. Ya veremos. Y ya. Es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima, Allyselle


End file.
